Innocent You
by XxDulce.Beat
Summary: While selling flowers Kori Anders befriends a sweet old lady. When her new friend passes away she leaves a fortune for Kori, but the family will not stand for it. What drastic things will they do to get her out of the picture. A.U
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Okay this is my first story ever so please be nice. Also no flames please but advice and constructive criticism is welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

**Summery: **While selling flowers sweet Kori Anders befriends a sweet lady. When the lady passes away she leaves a fortune for Kori, but the family will not stand for it. The only way they can have the fortune is if she marries her nephew. See as romance, drama, deception, hatred, jealousy, and greed unfolds and much more and it all started from a simple inherence.

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to all the great writers that I have ever reviewed and read their stories and that in spired me to write. You know who you are.

"**Innocent** **You"**

* * *

"Would you wish to purchase some delicious apples", a young auburn haired girl asked.

"No thank you",would always be heard or simply a shake of the head always answered her question.

"Thank you",she would answer with a sigh and continue on her way trying to make money for her family.

She was the middle child of the family. Her older sister Carmen also worked but she would use that money to buy her self things. Her younger brother of ten months Ryan was always in trouble. He would always be in fights and was with gangs doing sinful things. It wouldn't be long before he would be caught and put in jail. Also we can't forget about dear father, always drunk. Addicted to alcohol unable to work or help his children, she had to basically maintain her whole family. She lived a hard life from her mother leaving them abandoning them when they where small to immigrating into a new country. They came in hopes of a better life. It was difficult adapting in a different culture trying to be accepted in this new society.

The sun was already setting, and the moon and faint stars could already be seen in the darkening sky coming out from their hiding spot.

The bright big emerald eyed beauty sighed to her self knowing it was time to go home and make dinner and clean. She was disappointed at the process that she had accomplish, she had only made fifty dollars today.

It was a long way from her selling spot which was in downtown Jump City where the markets where from her little home. It was a small house only two bedrooms and the usual bathroom, small kitchen and livingroom. But it was home and she was lucky to evan be able to keep up with the payments.

It was late now, there was no longer a few hidden stars ,and the moon was now in full view. It was getting dark and it had now become chilly. She shuddered as a cool wind blew and had the sense that something wasn't right.

She felt the need to hug her self as if she had to protect herself of something. She crossed her hands in front of her chest while still holding her basket of apples. She sighed a breath of relive that she was close to her home.

"_Just one more block",_ she said to her self . As she was walking she noticed the alley. Oh how she dreaded that alley she had to past. There was countless vile things that had happened in that alley. Everyday she loath going past that alley, the sense of evil she felt every time she past was frightening, and today was no exception. For today she felt in evan worst presence about that alley. She silently prayed when she was about to go pass there, hoping that her feelings where wrong.

"Eeep", she shrieked as a hand shot out from the shadows of the alley. She squirmed and wiggled to get out the grasped of the strong hands that was touching her.

"Why hello pretty lady", the obvious drunk man said with lust dripping from every word.

"You and me are going to have fun tonight".

"Please release me at once", the struggling girl cried out. The greasy man tightly clasped his hand over her mouth in forms of enabling her to yell.

"Now, now don't be like that", the man slurred. "If you be a good girl I might evan let you live". The girl's eyes widen in realization of what was going to happened, and that she may not live to see tomorrow. Her beautiful eyes where now full of crystal clear tears falling down, making a trail on her innocent beautiful face.

She shook her head and got his hand to release her mouth.

"Please Sir, please, release me, let me go to my home, I need to go back home with my family", she begged the man in a panicky voice. The gruff man pulled out a knife and put it in front of her face. Her eyes grew wide evan more in horror as she saw the sharp blade.

"Look bitch..hicup..you are going to be my toy and do what I say",he said in a angry deadly whisper. The slender girl did the only thing that she could , she screamed bloody murder and hit him with the basket of apples over his head. The man was dazed out and the girl got away from his grasp at that moment. The girl fell on the hard ground and hurriedly stood back up, but the man had quickly gotten up and knocked her back on the ground.

* * *

Not far from that alley from that alley a young handsome guy around his early twenties was on his black Mercedes car with the windows down. As he was driving he heard a blood curdling scream. He slowed down and was gazing around trying to find where that scream came from. As he searched his piercing icy blue eyes stared at an alley and herd noises of struggling. He come to a halt and parked his car on the curb of the alley and went to see what was happening.

* * *

His blue eyes widen as he saw this drunken man on top of a young girl who was shaking in fear she had a red mark on her cheek it was obvious the man had hit her. The man had her pined to the ground and was in the process of ripping her shirt of completely with one hand while in the other hand he had a knife .

"Hey get off her", the ebony haired young man yelled. He ran over and yanked him off her. The man got up and swung his fist and his knife at him. The well built twenty-two year old dodge his messy punches and swatted his arm and knocked his knife off his hand.

The knife slide across the ground and the man looked up and came across with a hard punch in the face. The man landed hard on the floor with a support, and was knocked out cold. He reached into his jean pocket and took out a cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello this is Richard Grayson I need tp report in attempted rape and assault on the alley of Thirteen Avenue",he reported. The sounds of a female operator could be herd giving him instructions.

"Yes thank you",he replied and hanged up. He closed his cell phone and put it back in his jean pocket. He turned around and fixed his gaze on the young girl. He walked over towards her and crouched down to her.

"Hey are you okay, are you hurt did that bastard touch you", he asked shocked girl. The girl just mumbled and more fresh tears escaped her unusual shade of green eyes.

"It's okay", he comforted her and in braced her in a hug.

"Shush don't worry he can't hurt you anymore",he assured.

"Thank you", she said between sobs.

"It's okay I'm Richard by the way",he introduced himself

"Thank you Richard...I am Kori",she responded as she clung on him for support.

"Kori the police is on there way once they come do you want me to take you home", he asked.

"That would be most appreciated Richard, thank you",Kori answered with sincere gratitude in her voice.

"Don't mention it Kori im glad I could help you", he responded back in the sweetest gentlest voice that could make any girl melt.

It wasn't long before you could see the red and blue lights shadowing the dark alley and the blazing sounds of the sirens filled the chilly night.

"Don't worry miss this guy is going to be locked away for a long time", the police officer assured.

"Thank you sir", Kori replied in a quite voice, her eyes still red and watery. And with that said the police left, and only Richard and Kori where left. Richard looked at Kori and asked if she was ready to go. She responded back with a nod and Richard grabbed her hand and guided her to his car. Kori looked down at his hand in hers and felt how warm his hands where and how good it felt on her skin.

When they reached his car she took noticed how expensive his car looked and got self-conscious. Richard like any gentleman opened the door for her and closed it when she had gotten in. She gave him a weak smile as a thank you. He roared up the engine and they took off.

"So Kori where do you live", he asked casually.

"I live a block up there", she stated

"So you weren't far from home", he asked

"No I was not, I was just going home after finishing working", she explained.

"Oh well I'm glad that I was around to help you or...he might have done what he intended to",he declared. He took noticed that she shuddered when he mentioned that. She looked so kind and innocent it made him sick thinking about what that asshole was going to do.

Kori turned her soft gaze to Richard. It looked like he was deep in thought his face was full of concentration. She took noticed that he was really handsome, that he was what they called "hot". She turned her emerald eyes away and her cheeks turned a tint of pink at that thought.

"_No Kori do not think such things, he is probably high society he would not notice in me". "Foolish girl Kori ", _she mentally scolded herself. Kori got out of her entrance state and looked at where they were headed.

"Richard this is it", she informed him.

"Hum..what", he responded getting out of his thoughts.

"You can stop here now Richard", she informed again. The black Mercedes came to a halt in front of a small house that had a little garden in the front. Richard got off the car and opened the passenger door of the car for Kori.

"Thank you", she replied

"Do you want me to walk you to your door", he asked.

"No thank you that is not necessary", she replied rather quickly.

"Okay ..um..well take care", he replied in a disappointment way as he was going back to his car.

"Richard", Kori called

"Yeah", he answered back and turned around. Kori came up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you Richard..for everything", she said tear eyed. "I don't know what I would have done if you had not appeared".

"You're welcome Kori I'm glad that I could help", he replied with a true sincere voice.

Kori disbanded the in brace, which much to say disappointed Richard a little.

"Well farewell Richard until fate brings us together agin ", she said and started walking to her front door.

"Bye Kori", he called back and waved. He walked over to his car and drove off back home.

"_And I hope faith makes us cross paths onceagain",_ Richard said in his head as he drove in the night and thought about that strange and beautiful girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Wow im so surprise that people read it and some evan reviewed! I'm so happy thank you guys I really didn't think I would be good at writing thanks to all the people that read it and reviewed it you really encouraged me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans -kinda obvious no?

**Summery: **While selling flowers sweet Kori Anders befriends a sweet lady. When the lady passes away she leaves a fortune for Kori, but the family will not stand for it. The only way they can have the fortune is if she marries her nephew. See as romance, drama, deception, hatred, jealousy, and greed unfolds and much more and it all started from a simple inherence.

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to Quest For Knowledge for being my first reviewer thank you so much you rock!

* * *

"**INNOCENT YOU"**

Kori grumbled softly as she less willingly aroused from her short slumber. She slowly roused from her twin size bed and removed her lilac tinted comforter sheets from her body. Kori stretched her tan almost orange tinted arms and yawned out loud. With her hands she rubbed the sleep from her lustrous emerald green eyes.

She looked out from her window and sighed, it was still dark outside. She would have loved to be awakened by the morning gleaming, shining sun luminescing the room from her bedroom window inviting her to a new day. But, sadly she would have to get up and meet the dim darken sky and see nothing but shadows and a bleak moon, just grim dark.

Every day it was a routine day-after-day wake up early, take a shower, get dress, cook breakfast, clean the house, go to work, come back home, cook dinner and clean, then finally go to bed. It was as if she had an internal clock in her mind telling her when to do something, it was a habit now. It was a lot of work but she knew she had to do it for her family and she would do anything for her family.

She walked slowly to the door quietly not wanting to wake up her sister. How she envied her sister being able to sleep with out a care. She uttered a sigh once more and turned the the sunburn colored door nob.

"DAMN IT KORI",her sister yelled out. "Stop with your damn sighing and making noises people are trying to sleep." Her sister Carmen sat up her bed glaring daggers at Kori with her dark color eyes that matched with her long jet black hair.

"Oh please forgive me sister I did not intend to disturb your slumber I am truly sorry" , Kori apologized not wanting to get on her sister's bad side this early.

"Yeah whatever just let me sleep", she said annoyed and buried herself back in her blankets in her bed and left Kori there standing baffled.

Kori just stood there and watched her sister go back to sleep and start snoring. She shook her head in disappointment at how her sister acted. She would have let loose another sigh but contained it in fear of what her sister might do to her.

She walked out the room very quietly and closed the door carefully she flinched when the door made a creaking noise. She waited a while and made sure her sister didn't wake up. She didn't want to wake up the "beast" again , she giggled in her head at her own comment.

She finally got to the bathroom and grabbed a fluffy white towel and put it on top of the counter along with her clothes that she manage to get from her room.

She entered the shower and closed the lavender colored curtains. She turned the handle between the cold and hot. It was perfect just the way she liked it. She heaved a sigh in delight as the lukewarm water ran down her delicate body. It was during this time that she felt in tuned with herself. She felt like she was literally washing all her troubles away.

She lathered her loufah sponge with her berry scented body wash and massaged it on her body. Then she rinsed, lathered and repeated washing her head with her cherry fragrance shampoo. She smelled like a fruit salad with all that fruit scented things she washed herself with.

In total it took her 45 minuets to complete her shower, although it was longer then she expected she was glad she took a little brake from everything. She twisted the handle of the water nob and opened the curtains and grabbed the white fluffy towel. She wrapped the towel on her dainty frame and stepped out the shower.

She dried off and grabbed her clothes from the counter top and slipped them on. She had on her normal accessories and some blue jeans and a pink top shirt with some white tennis shoes. She grabbed a brush and ran it though her beautiful long auburn hair. She laid her brush down and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had bags under her eyes from last night.

When she came home her sister started yelling at her for being late. She evan have the nerve of accusing her to be "fooling" around with guys instead of working. Also her father was no where to be found he was probably out drinking at a bar. Her brother was the same he wasn't home either he was out doing lord knows what. So she had to wait up late for her father and hopefully her brother also to come home.

She didn't tell them about the event that happened last night, there was no point to it. Her brother would just get all mad and demand to do something to that bustard. She really didn't want to worry her father especially in the health condition he was in, with his blood pressure and all. And of course her dear sister would just tell her that she was weak and powerless. So she just decided entirely against the idea of telling her family.

With one more quick glance in the mirror to check her appearance she opened the door and left to do her jobs around the house. It was now only barely six o'clock and the sun could now be seen instead of the adust sky that was once there. She entered the small living room and began picking up things. She swept and dusted until it was spotless.

After that she moved on into the kitchen. She opened the white colored fridge and looked to see what she could prepare for her family.

"Let see what I can do for my family on this glorious morning", Kori said out loud talking to no one in particular." "I really must go to the market soon there is not much food in the refrigerator". "Ah here is something I can cook", she declared while reaching for some eggs.

She grabbed the eggs and set them on top of the worn out counter top and reached under in the cabinets and grabbed a pan. She sat the pan on the stove and pored cooking oil and turned on the match on medium to preheat the pan.

"Oh I have forgotten the potatoes", Kori suddenly remembered and walked back to the refrigerator and pulled three good white sized potatoes.

She rinsed the potatoes and then set them on a cutting board and started chopping the potatoes, while she hummed a little lighthearted tune to herself.

"There all finished", she declared while dumping the potatoes in the now hot pan. She then seasoned the potatoes with salt and a pinch of pepper.

She casually turned the potatoes so they wouldn't burn. Once the potatoes where a little golden and soft she grabbed her eight eggs and cracked them on top of the potatoes. She mixed the egg in the potatoes and tuned them so she could get a good proportion of potatoes and eggs.

"Mmm", Kori let out as she smelled the aroma of her concoction. She then went over to the upper cabinets and grabbed four plates and four cups. She set them on the small wooden four chaired table. Then she laid out forks and napkins and ketchup and of course she couldn't forget her beloved mustered.

She went to retrieve the pan and set it on top of the table. The hot steaming food formed a relaxing setting that circulated in the room. She served a portion of food in the plates and went to get the orange juice from the refrigerator. She came back and pored the fresh from the galleon orange juice in the colored plastic cups.

"Is breakfast ready", Carman hollered as she came in. She was wearing something dressy but not too much. She worked as a receptionist in STAR CORP.,so she had to wear something that fitted with the job. She had on a black simple dress that came up just above her knees with a pair of open toe high sandals. Her long jet-black was just simply brushed and let loose.

"Yes sister breakfast is now prepare and serve please sit and part take in this morning ritual", Kori answered her sister with a smile.

"Finally", Carman cried exasperated. "I was starving over here", she replied while sitting down on her seat in the table.

"But sister, how is it possible that you are famish when you have just awaken from you slumber", Kori asked with her eyebrows arched in inquiry not understanding her sisters words.

"Kori", Carman called in a excessively calm voice.

"Yes sister", she answered back hesitantly.

"Shut up",she replied and send her a nasty glare. And with that she settled herself and began eating her breakfast without a care.

Kori just stood there for a while again astonished by her sister's action. _"You would think that I would have gotten accustomed to my sister actions by now",_Kori thought in her head

With a sigh she turned her heel and went to call her father to come and eat the morning nourishment

"And there you go again with your obsessive sighing", her sister yelled from the table with an irritated voice.

Kori just ignored her sister comment and continued her way to her father's and brother's room. Hopefully he wasn't that haggard from his late night drinking and be able to get up this morning.

She opened the bedroom door and saw her father there asleep in his small bed with a red blanket draped over his body. He was a big man around his late forties. He had a dark messy auburn colored hair. He had an unruly beared that was the same color as his hair on his head. He had dark hazel green colored eyes that had a distant look to them. They where filled with an apprehensive gaze. His past sins and hard life had taken a haze at his once gleaming eyes.

"Father awaken",Kori called while gently shaking him out of his sleep. He tossed and turned and started mumbling something that sounded like "five more minuets".

"Please father breakfast is serve and ready it is going to become cold", Kori insisted while still attempting to wake him from his sleep.

"OKAY DAMN IT",he cried out and bolted up his bed. Kori gasped and looked at her father with wide eyes. She rubbed her eyes hoping that it would withheld the tears that where threatening to spill out.

"Father there is no reason to shout at me",she said quietly. "I was just only simply trying to awake you for breakfast"

"Forgive me my Kori it is the alcohol still talking", he replied with a sorry eyes.

"Maybe it is best father that you stay asleep until the alcohol wears off",she suggested in a small voice.

"I think that would be best Kori", he replied with a fatigue sigh

"Well rest father and please father cease the over obsessive drinking", she pleaded with a imploring eyes. " Do you not see how much this affects you and us?"

"Kori how many times am I going to have to tell you that I am going to renounced this habit",he responded back with a semi annoyed look.

"Yes father you have told me that before",she replied as she stood up from the floor.

"I shall leave you to rest now and bother you no more". She gave her father one more sympathetic look and left him there to recover.

"_And how many times must you promise me that father",_she asked herself in her head._ "Do you not care for us or your well being anymore?"_

Then the sound of a door opening and shutting disrupted Kori's thoughts. She walked to the front door to see who had opened the door knowing well that her sister had not left yet. To her great relieve it was her brother Ryan finally back home.

"Ryan where were you I was so worried about you",Kori asked her brother. Although her brother did get in trouble a lot he wasthe one Kori was most attachedtoo. He always cared for her and looked up to her older sister. He was only about ten months younger then Kori. Some would say that they where twins, they looked alike in so many ways. He had the same color hair which was cut short and semi spiked up. His eyes where a shade of green ,but his where slightly a darker green then her's. He was about three inches taller then her he had a well fit body it was toned with muscles but he didn't look bulky.

"Don't worry Kori I'm fine, I was just with some friendshanging out", he replied to her.

"Could you not have called home brother and tell me where you were",she asked

"I didn't think about it Kori sorry", he apologized

" It is fine brother just please do not do it again". "Please promise me that next time you will call",she asked. "You know how worry I get when you do not call and do not come home".

"Yes Kori I promise I will try to remember to call next time okay", he replied back with a grin. He loved to see her sister care so much about him. She was always like the mom in the family and he admired that from her.

"Thank you brother I appreciate it very much", she said back and gave him a great full smile.

"Now brother you must be hungry I have made breakfast you must eat", she urged him happily and grabbed him by the arm taking him to where the hot food was.

"Let me guess Kori you made eggs scrambled with potato", he asked with a smile.

"How did you know brother?"

"Easy I could smell it since I opened the door",he replied. "You know that is my fav Kori how could I not notice it. Besides you make the best eggs with potato".

"Aw thank you brother that makes me very happy", she replied. " You know brother mother use to make that to eat every Saturday morning".

As soon as Kori had said that he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is wrong brother why have you stop",she asked as soon as she felt that her brother was not following her lead anymore.

"Yes Kori, mother use to make it on Saturdays, but not no more now does she",he replied back in a dark hateful tone.

"No...she does not anymore",she replied quietly with a crestfallen face with her vibrant emerald eyes looking down at the floor.

They stood there for a few minuets not saying a word. Just silence took place, he was just standing there, staring in the distance with his dark-green eyes deep in thought. She was just still staring down on the floor waiting for her brother to say something else. Regretting what she said knowing that her brother didn't like to talk about their mother.

"Come on Kori the food will get cold", he said in a lighthearted way to loose the tension that was in the air.

"Yes we must hurry or the yummy food will get cold and it won't be as yummy anymore",she replied with a giggle also trying to loose the strain from the previous conversation.

"Hey that rhymed Kori",he said while laughing.

"Why you are correct it did",she replied with a giggle the tension already faded and forgotten.

Cameron was almost done with her food she was sipping on her orange juice and looked at

Kori and Ryan who had come in the kitchen. They sat down on the four chair table, Ryan in the middle between Kori and Cameron.

"So..little brother where were you last night why didn't you come home",Carmen asked her brother.

"I was just with friends",he casually replied and began starving down on his food.

"Well it seems that everyone last night came later then usual",Cameron said cooly while throwing a smirk at Kori.

Kori stopped from eating knowing where this conversation was heading. She looked at her sister with pleading eyes asking her sister wordlessly for her to stop and not say anymore. Carmen just looked at Kori with her dark eyes looking into Kori's begging eyes.

"What do you mean Carmen",he asked while his eyebrows arched in curiosity at where this conversation was heading.

"Well dear brother, Father didn't return from where he was until oh...three A.M. to say the least",she replied back in a carefree tone.

"Well that's nothing out of the ordinary", he replied back. "Let me guess he was out drinking again and came home drunk and he is in his room wasted."

"How right you are Ryan",Carmen replied back. "But father was not the only one who came back late last night",she added with a smirk.

"What do you mean", he asked while looking at Kori who had a worried look on her face.

"Well innocent Kori came home at midnight",Carmen reported while glancing at Kori. "Which I may add, when she commonly comes home around ten o'clock".

"Kori why did you come home so late", her brother asked with a concern look.

Kori was about to explain to her brother, but Carmen butted in before she could utter anything out.

"She was fooling around with this guy I saw them",Carmen declared.

Kori gasped at what her sister said and looked at her with a infuriated face.

"That is a lie sister and you know it",Kori lashed out on her sister.

"OH WHATEVER",she barked back. "I saw you don't call me a liar. So tell us Kori enlighten us. Who was that guy then?"

"Since you seem to know everything dear sister, why don't you tell me."

"Don't act smart with me, you little- "

"ENOUGH", Ryan screamed out before she could finish. Carmen shut up and let Kori finish."

"He was merely a friend brother, that had given me a ride home from work. And I had just gave him a hug to show my gratitude and thank him. I don't think there is nothing wrong with that",Kori finished her explanation.

"I believe you Kori okay, but you really need to be careful. You never know when someone can take advantage of you.",her brother finished.

"Yes brother I know the risk of working in the streets at night",she replied. She hoped that her brother never found out how close she was to being taken advantage of.

"Yeah Kori Ryan is right for once you don't know how to take care of yourself", Carmen added she always had to put her two-sense into everything even when she wasn't asked.

"Carmen shut up no one asked you to open your mouth",retorted Ryan.

Kori just sat there and ate as her brother and sister where bickering against each other. It was like watching a tennis match. Back and forth insults to each other. In a strange way it brought a smile to her face. It was home what could she say.

"Well dear brother and sister I am really sorry to have to interrupt this great conversation between a sister and brother but I have to go to work",she got up from her chair and picked up her dish and put it in the sink.

"You are leaving now Kori",her brother asked.

"Yes I am I have to go meet Ms. Rose at the flower shop. She has asked me if I would like to work for her. It is similar to my old job but I would be selling flowers instead of apples. Also I will not have to stay late at night anymore",she explained while washing her dish in the sink.

"Well that is very good Kori that you don't have to work late anymore",he added

"Yeah Kori you ungraded from selling apples to flowers. Great job, Carmen added with a very sarcastic tone while giving a thumbs up gestured with a grin."

Kori ignored that comment and continued with her way.

"Bye brother",she called to him . "Oh also make sure that father eats something Ryan", she added while giving him a goodbye hug.

"Will do Kori, he responded.

"Bye Carmen be a good girl sister",Kori yelled to her sister while opening the door and leaving.

She stepped out and took a deep breath of the morning air. It was now around 7o'clock in the morning still early. It was around this time that people started off for the new day

She headed her way to the little flower shop of Ms. Rose she was a very kind lady. She knew Kori since she was a little girl. She lived in the same street as her family did in Tameran. She was a friend of her mother and when they came to this country she made sure to take care of them.

She was like a mother to all of them. She loved them as her own children. She looked out for especially Kori.

Kori walked and ignored the cat-calls she was receiving from the construction workers and made her way to the small flower shop.

She looked up at the small humble shop with excited eyes. She was trilled of her new job. Little did she know that this would change more then her occupation but her whole life

_

* * *

__AN: REVIEW TIME! _

**Quest for knowledge-** LOL really It was weird in some way oh well im glad I gave you a warm fuzzy feeling in the end who doesn't like warm and fuzzy! LoL thanks for reviewing

**robandstarfan4ever-** thank you I hope it is a great story here is your update not that soon but hey I updated! LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

**darkangelchic**-was it really good aww thank you and I hope I did improve on the description. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Robin's Fair Lady**- LOL thank you so much gurl for reading and reviewing! Was it really awesome! LoL I really do hope I am good as this writing stuff LOL !

**XStarfirex-** thank you for the review as of the other things we just gonna have to wait and see don't give your hopes up cuz you never know you may just be right LOL.Thank you again luv ya!

**itxprincessxlala-** hey gurl long time right! LOL! Well thank you so much I hope you liked it! And no gosh I cant forget you! LoL! And really you where is suspense well that is good! LOL! Well thank you so much again for reading! Luv ya!

**mae**- although you did wait for a long time you wait no more! Lol here is your update I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reviewing

**Kay jolyn**- thank you so much for reading it and reviewing I hope I improved on those mistakes on this chappie!

**Valda-** I hope it was really good and I didn't tell u I could write cuz I didn't know I could! LOL! Thank you so much reviewing!

**Lizzie-** thank you im glad you did love my story and yeah I do speak Spanish and yeah I did but it's not gonna be all the same. Thanks for reviewing!

**Skuller31**- well contain your self no more here is your update kina late but its here LOL! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**-TheAzrathian-** really amazing! Wow! Aww thank you so much and yes there is always room for improvement I hope I did! And I hope that my fic and you will cross paths again also! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Lovebug13-** why hello cuz! LoL Im really glad you liked it and thank u for putting it in your favs even though there is only one chappie! Luv ya! And ill see you soon!

**StarfireTT-** wow thank you so much for putting me on ur favs and alert thingy! LoL and robin and starfire fluff I wouldnt have it any other way! Thanks for reviewing!

**angelfire-** thank you so much reviewing here is the update!

**Crossfade Chick-** LOL im glad it rocked ur socks! Thank you so much for reviewing!

* * *

AN:** Thank you all for reviewing a really appreciated and im really sorry for the very long wait. There is no excuses** **for that . I am very ashamed for my way too long update.I really need to work on it , I really hope that I improved on this chapter. DidI? I hope so well you be the judge of thatand drop by a review. PLEASE! ****I am also sorry that to me this chappie was kinda boring. (sigh) it was ment to have more but I just wanted to post something ASAP! But I introduced characters and you got to see her home life! But don't worry there is still more!****LoL well laterz until the next update which I hope is very soon.**

_LUV YA always april_


End file.
